Darkness Within
by Phoenix RedMask
Summary: On a mission, Nightwing was captured, trying to save a friend, that ended up with him being captured and had a spell put on him. When he returns, he begins to change and can the team save him or will he return to the people who did this to him. But, he's not the only one whose been changed into a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice, only the plot. If I did, then there would be a third season, Wally wouldn't have died and the original members of the team would have kids and they would have a team like them.**

 **I will write a story about the new generation of heroes and I'll try to update my other story if I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

In a cave, on holographic computers were two boys. One was a boy with african american skin and white hair with light green eyes and gills on his neck. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with two silver water bears on his back with a black belt on his waist with the golden aquaman symbol in the middle with black pants with fins on the ankles.

On the other computer, was a boy with black hair and a black domino mask, with both the top and bottom ends being pointed was covering his eyes. He wore a black body suit with black gloves and black boots with a utility belt on his waist and a blue bird on his chest.

They both then heard the computer female voice say, "Recognized: Kid Flash B03; Artemis B06."

Then out came a girl with blonde hair, in a ponytail with grey asian eyes. She wore a green mask, covering most of her face connected to a sleeveless dark green shirt with a green arrow on her chest with her stomach showing. She also wore dark green and light green pants with black knee pads and black ankle boots. She also wore, on her arms, green bands that reached her elbows with a bag of arrows on her back.

The boy had red flaming hair, coming out of the top of his mask with red goggles on his forehead and green eyes. He wore a yellow cowl, connected to his yellow shirt with a flash symbol on his chest, with a red lightning bolt and red gloves. He also wore red pants and yellow ankle boots.

The two turned to see the boy and girl and the red haired boy said, "What's up everyone?! Please tell me something good is going on!"

The two looked at Artemis and she said, "Sorry, he didn't have his pancakes today. He's a little on edge." The black haired boy said, "I figured. But Kid is right, it has been a little slow." Artemis said, "I agree Nightwing, but I've had this feeling someone's been watching us."

The african american boy said, "I agree, but it might just be nothing." Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Aqualad, I've learned from a young age if someone is watching you, it could be your imagination or even someone is. You never know."

Then two more people walked over to the scene. One was a girl with green skin and a pixie light orange cut, wearing a black suit with a blue cape, connected to a hood and two red line, on her chest, making a X.

The black haired boy had light blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with sleeves almost going to his wrists with black fingerless gloves and dark blue jeans with black combat boots, covering up some of his pants.

Then, Batman came on the screen Aqualad was working on. Everyone turned to see him, with his usual batman scowl.

"Team, there is a new villian in Gotham, calling himself Dark Master. He has hostages and his base has been located. Good luck."

Everyone nodded and went to the boom tubes, to get into the bioship. Once inside, they flew off to Gotham and Artemis and Miss Martian were on a tall roof. Aqualad and Superboy were on the bioship, being camouflaged and Kid Flash and Nightwing were near the black three story building, hiding behind oil cans.

Everyone watched as about ten people, wearing normal clothes came out, while men in black clothes came forward.

Nightwing said, through his comm, "Team, let's move in, but not attack yet. We need to find out more about this."

Miss Martian and Artemis moved down a few more floors, Superboy flew the ship down a little closer to the ground, while Kid Flash and Nightwing just stayed.

But then, a man walked out, he wore a black cloak over most of his body and his head was down, looking at the ground.

"They think they can sneak up on me. They know nothing about me at all. The League sent children. Let's if this team is good enough to beat me."

He then sent his guards to the barrels, where Nightwing and Kid were hiding. One of the guards then lifted up a barrel and Kid and looked up with wide eyes. Nightwing put a hand in his belt and got out a bomb. He threw it at the guards and they were confused by the smoke, so Kid and Nightwing got away.

He said, through his comm, "Team, we've got to move now! We've been spotted!" Superboy said, "Acknowledged Nightwing. I'll move the ship for you guys and the girls to get on." Nightwing said, "Me and KF will distract them long enough for you girls to get on. Fly down, but not to the ground. We don't want anyone else to get on."

Artemis said, "Got it. Let's move M'gann. We only have so much time." Kid Flash said, "Be careful babe." Artemis said, "Always Wally."

Nightwing and Kid Flash were fighting off some goons, when Kid got hurt, from a blast to the ankle. He fell down on his left knee, like he was kneeling down. Nightwing got out his escrima sticks and hit the few guys that were starting to surround Kid.

"You okay KF?" He asked, as he pulled Kid Flash up. "No, I think I broke something. I don't know."

He touched it and Kid then winced from the pain. He sighed out.

"All I can tell is that it's sprained. I don't have x-ray vision."

Nightwing got him over to the ship and looked up to see the bay opening. He looked at Kid and then looked at Artemis and bit his lip.

He got out a black gun with a grappling hook, from his belt and aimed for the bioship. He hit the roof, nearly missing Artemis.

While Nightwing was getting some of the string, Kid said, "You know, that the rope can't hold both of us." He said, with the rope in hand, "I know KF."

Kid then had wide eyes and watched as the rope was wrapped around his hand and he was then sent up to the ship, getting help up from Artemis, going to the hull.

Nightwing watched as the ship's hatch closed and flew off, while he nodded.

He then felt pain in his head and he was then knocked unconscious, falling to the ground, as the nodded man walked over to him.

He moved a clawed hand over Nightwing and he was then levitated up, surround by a dark blue like mist.

"A soul full of compassion, empathy, selflessness, and so much untapped potential. Like I was, once. He seems alone, but he won't be for long." He said.

He snapped his fingers and a man came forward, with a grey hood covering his face, but you could see his red eyes.

The body was levitated to him and the man and said, "Get him on the table, we need to make him one of us. He like I was once. I consider him now my son."

The man nodded and took the unconscious body of Nightwing inside the building, as the man just looked out into the ocean, seeing the bioship fade away.

"Plus, he will be the tool to destroy the league and this team once and for all." He said, smiling as he took off his hood, revealing big blood red angel wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna let you guys know that I do have an account on Wattpad called Unquie_Freak_Forever and I've written a few stories. Maybe you guys can check me out. Again, I don't own Young Justice, only DC does. If I did then WALLY WOULD COME BACK IN SEASON THREE AND THERE WOULD BE A SEASON THREE!**

 **!**

 **Enjoy!**

When the team arrived, with sad looks on their faces, everyone wondered. But everyone then saw Artemis helping Wally to the infirmary and there was no Nightwing.

Robin asked, "Where's Nightwing?" Wally said, "Nightwing got me to the ship, leaving himself at the sight. As far as we know, he's been captured." M'gann flew over to Wally and said, "It wasn't your fault." Wally said, with a bit of a sad tone, "It feels like it."

Artemis got Wally to the infirmary, while Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy went to join Robin, Batgirl, and Batman in the mission room.

"I'll need a report later Aqualad. Right now, we need to locate Nightwing as soon as possible, for right now, this "Dark Master" has the upper hand, with one of our own."

Meanwhile, Nightwing just woke up in a dark room. He tried to get up and look around, but he couldn't. He looked and saw chains on his wrists and on his ankles. He tried moving around, but only accomplished in irritating his wrists and ankles.

A voice said, "Did you have a nice dream, Nightwing? Cause I did when I learned of what kind of person you are."

He looked and saw the man still wearing a hood over his face, but Nightwing could see his big blood red angel wings, with a man behind him, with a grey cloak on.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked, in an angry tone. The man answered, "I am the Dark Master, my son."

Nightwing gave him a look and said, "No, you're not. My dad died a long time ago, and his death helped made me the man I am today, you son of a bitch."

The man chuckled and said, "Language my dear boy. But not anymore. Soon, you'll be reborn, as mine."

His eyes widened and he began to struggle even more, trying to get out of his chains. The man chuckled and moved his hand, making six blue and black orbs fly around Nightwing, each with a different symbol in them.

He said, "You will join me, as both my puppet and son. I give you the power of the dark angels, my new heir and son, Nightwing!"

A black and blue mixed ball energy appeared in his hand and he aimed it at Nightwing's heart.

The orbs went away and and a small aura of black and blue surrounded him. He screamed out, resisting the energy.

He yelled out, "No! I won't be your son! I will never join you!" Dark Master said, "It's hard to resist it. The sooner you accept it, the less painful it will be."

But he then stopped and the aura went away, leaving a droopy eyed Nightwing, fighting to stay awake.

"No." He weakly said, but then drifted off into a slimmer like state.

Dark Master then laughed and watched as the chains disappeared and the bird that was on his chest glew and a piece of his hair glow blue, but then it died off.

He looked at his assistant and said, "Make sure he is easily found by the team or league." The man asked him, "Why sir?" Dark Master turned to him and said, "Once his powers come to bloom, he will be afraid of hurting his friends, so we can get him, making him think this is his place."

He nodded and Dark Master laughed, as the man went through a portal and was in an alleyway in Gotham, with an out of order telephone booth. He put Nightwing into the booth and watched as a flash came through.

Meanwhile, Batman was talking about their newest assignment, when they heard the computer say, "Recognized: Nightwing B01."

They all watched as Nightwing came through it boom tube, but then fell down, like he was drunk or something.

Everyone ran to him and Batman left his neck, looking for a heartbeat. He let out a sigh of relief when he found a heartbeat and it was normal.

"I'll get him to the infirmary. Everyone else stay put. We'll continue this when I come back." He said, while getting up with Nightwing in his arms and carried him off, as the rest of the team as just standing there.

Meanwhile, Wally was resting in bed, with a broken ankle, wrapped up in white bandages, just staring up at the lighted ceiling. He looked over and saw Batman carried in an unconscious Nightwing on the resting bed next to Wally.

"Is he?" Wally began to asked, but Batman cut him off, saying, "No, just unconscious. He needs rest."

Wally rubbed the inside of his arm, subconsciously and Batman saw this. He looked at Wally and then at Nightwing.

Wally then said, "You can use his real name, I know who he is. I haven't told anyone, isn't that what best friends are for? To keep each other's secrets?"

Batman nodded and went a little over to Nightwing's face, biting his lip down, heard but not hard enough to draw out blood.

He said, in a small whisper, but Wally heard him say, "Dick."

He got up and left the infirmary, just as Nightwing's eyes began to flutter a little. Wally got a little closer and saw Nightwing's chest and a small piece of his bangs glow blue, but it then went away, but the hair part stayed a little longer.

He then grabbed Nightwing's right hand and bit his bottom lip, hoping he would wake up.

Meanwhile, Dark Master was looking at an orb, showing when Nightwing was younger and getting ready to join his parents on the trapeze, as the Flying Grayson. He watched as the line snapped and John and Mary Grayson plummeted to their deaths.

He smiled and heard a portal open. He turned around and saw the guy in the grey cloak and he nodded.

He then turned back to the orb and saw Wally holding Dick's hand, as he saw his chest and the piece of hair glow, but they both went away.

"He must be close to my son. Very interesting." He said, having a hand on his chin.

The man in the grey cloak said, "One of our men did shoot a blazer at him. It's a matter of time until he changes with your son, my lord."

He then bowed and went away as the Dark Master looked at more of Dick's memories, smiling about what he has now accomplished.


End file.
